It is not the same without you
by QueenRiver
Summary: Klaus maybe busy plotting the downfall of Marcel and becoming King. But only he knows how much he misses his favorite blonde vampire in New Orleans.His life definitely was not same without her. My take on what was going through Klaus's mind during TO 1x03.


_**It is not the same without you**_

**A/N: Hi guys. My first Klaroline one-shot. I saw TO 1x03 and felt something missing. It would have been the perfect opportunity to at least give the new viewers of Klaus's true love. But no, of course as usual it didn't happen. So I thought of filling in what could have gone through Klaus's mind during that episode. It has been a long time since I wrote something, so sorry if it is rusty. Also this is inspired from the video Klaus+Caroline || Try [1x03] by All the devils are here. So read and enjoy :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO

It was not often that Klaus accepted even to himself that he had done a stupid thing. This was one such rare occasion. When he had given his brother Elijah to Marcel, he thought he had made a strategic move to earn the trust of Marcel. What he hadn't realized was that he had handed over his only living brother to Marcel's secret weapon, a powerful witch at that. Either way he was going to get back Elijah whatever it takes and prove who the real king was. Sometimes it helps to be a diabolical one and this was one such time. He had a perfect plan that would never go wrong. He could achieve so much through this single plan. He can eliminate Thierry, gain Marcel's unsuspecting trust and get Elijah back. But what he hadn't planned was to use the brave bartender Camille as a distraction to Marcel. That was Rebekah's evil plan. Though it gave them an advantage, it bothered him to use her to get to Marcel. Maybe it was because he himself had been distracted by another blonde when he was in Mystic Falls. When Camille entered the party tentatively dressed as an angel, Klaus was momentarily taken aback as he was reminded of how Caroline had entered his mansion on the day of their family ball. But then again even though Caroline was hesitant at first, she walked as if she owned the place hiding any nerves she had of being the date of a big bad hybrid. However, Camille looked sort of lost in a crowd of vampires. She looked stunning, true. But she was nothing compared to how ravishing Caroline looked. Camille was pretty in an innocent way but Caroline was beautiful and knew it, always carrying herself with elegance. 'Maybe that was what separates the queen from others' thought Klaus.

When Camille complimented him on cleaning up well, Klaus warned her in a subtle and humorous way that he was devil in disguise. If he was going to be honest with himself, he considered himself a devil, a powerful one at that. He didn't mind playing the villain as long as he remained invincible. In fact he relished being the one to be feared. 'Really?' betrayed his conscience. That was not entirely true. Even if he loved terrorizing people he certainly didn't want to be a villain to a certain blonde vampire. In fact he himself had played hero for her sometime surprising even himself. Yeah that is right. The one who cared only about himself, his pride and happiness had always cared about Caroline and had saved her life risking his own numerous times. Klaus mentally admonished himself for thinking about Caroline when he was about to encounter the most exciting part of his plan. God, Caroline was a distraction even when she wasn't around.

As Klaus watched his perfect plan of creating a rift between Thierry and Marcel unfold, he realized that Camille was also watching the scene clearly unimpressed. Klaus tried to distract her from the fight but was unable to succeed, resulting in Camille leaving the party. Fearing that he couldn't use her as a piece in his master game, Klaus followed Camille to the bar. He spotted her in the bar sitting dejected still in her angel costume. She looked like a damsel in distress but still looked composed. He admired that about her. Klaus respected people with self-respect. As he joined her for a drink, he did his best as a wingman, trying to get Marcel a second chance. The scene somehow reminded him of the time when he and Caroline had a drink for the first time. He had later found that she was causing a distraction as usual. However when she had accepted his drink, he had been truly elated. When he thought about it now, it was stupid of him to act like a love sick teenager, but he cherished those days. Somehow these days, a drink always reminded him of Caroline. It was as if it was their "thing". He wasn't sure when or how but soon the situation escalated and suddenly he found Camille leaning in. For just a moment he too was mesmerized by her eyes but then as if he came back to his senses, turned away from Camille. She appeared pretty embarrassed about it wondering how she had misread the situation. He brushed it off saying she had read it quite well. After all he too was guilty for his momentary lapse. He compelled her to give Marcel another chance and left the bar. As he walked into the night, he realized how much he missed Caroline. Maybe his slip back there was due to the fact that Camille reminded him of his Caroline. Camille was good looking, brave and smart, the traits which resembled Caroline's. Only that Caroline was so much more. She was not good looking but enticing, not brave but fearless and strong. She recognized good in everyone and was the light to his darkness. No matter whichever girl came into his life, she would never replace Caroline. Because she was Caroline, the love of his life. And he intends to be her last love, however long that takes.

**A/N: So guys hope you liked it. Reviews are very much appreciated. Forgive me if the grammar is bad. It has been months since I wrote something. Please review and continue shipping the beautiful ship that is Klaroline :)**


End file.
